The present invention relates in general to software design and system architecture for a telecommunication node, and more particularly, to a software development, system architecture and message distribution function in a data telecommunication network node for supporting a large number of subscribers in an optimal and efficient fashion.
In many telecommunication systems, the performance of a network node such as a switch is judged by its capacity and speed in handling simultaneous calls. That is, a benchmark for the node may be the maximum number of calls that it can handle at any given time capacity. Therefore, the processing speed of the network node plays a major feature of such a product, and often determines its market acceptability. Taking the switch as an example, depending on a geographical area in which the switch is deployed, the capacity of the switch may be required to handle from a few hundred thousand to a few millions calls. It is also important for the switch to have an efficient scalability property so that it can meet any deployment capacity requirements. For example, if there is a need for adding one million new users to an existing switch, a mechanism is desired to expand the capacity of the switch. In addition, the switch needs to be designed for its ease to xe2x80x9cscale upxe2x80x9d efficiently (i.e., with minimal cost in terms of adding new elements or redesign of the switch system) in order to support future changes in capacity requirements.
What is needed is an efficient method and system for handling incoming messages with minimum processing delay. Further, what is needed is a method and system having good scalability without loosing efficiency in handling large numbers of calls.
The present invention provides an improved system and method that utilizes different types of computer cards in a telecommunication network node in order to provide optimal performance and quality of service. Several types of computer cards may co-exist with different purposes and responsibilities. In a typical situation, there are four major types: Processing Cards (PCards), Line Cards (Lcards), Distribution Cards (Dcards) and System Cards (Scards). The present invention also provides different methods for interconnecting the different cards in the telecommunication node in order to provide optimal information sharing and performance.
In one example, a method and system is provided for routing at least one message from one or more subscribers of a communications network in a network node, the network node having a plurality of Pcards. First, at least one Pcard is designated to service messages from a predetermined set of subscribers. When receiving a message from a subscriber of the predetermined set, the Pcard that is designated for the subscriber is determined and the received message is routed to the determined Pcard.
In another example, an improved switch system is provided for routing at least one message from one or more subscribers of a telecommunication network. The switch system has a plurality of Pcards each being designated to service messages from a predetermined set of subscribers, a Dcard for receiving a message from a subscriber of the predetermined set, determining the Pcard that is designated for the subscriber, and routing the received message to the determined Pcard, wherein each Pcard accesses a localized database where profile information of the subscribers for whom the Pcard is designated is maintained.